


Make a Wish, Scully

by scully_mulder_stories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Sculder, Teen Scully, Young Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_mulder_stories/pseuds/scully_mulder_stories
Summary: It's Dana Scully's first day at the new school. There she meets Fox Mulder and somehow she likes this crazy guy with his passion about aliens and conspiracies...





	1. Just Scully

The 16 year old Dana Scully was lying in her bed, still wearing her boots and her bomber jacket. Her eyes were closed and she let her thoughts sink into the music she was listening through her headphones.  
  
It was almost 10pm but she didn't want to make herself ready to go to bed. She didn't want to sleep just to wake up the next day for going to the new school.  
  
Why did her family have to move to this house at the other end of town?  
There were hundreds of other houses but it must have been the one in the middle of nowhere.

All her friends were living about an hour away now and also the way to her old school was too long, so her parents had decided that Scully should go to another school nearby.  
  
And she hated that decision.

How should she survive without her best friend Theresa? How should she survive this new school in general? Will she find new friends? Or will she stay alone all the time?

She sighed. Well, she'll probably stay alone.  
  
Scully was quite sure, that nobody would like to talk to her. The most teens didn't want to talk to her because she looked different than the others.  
Her red hair was messy and her jeans were worn. She wasn't like the girls standing an hour in front of the mirror and pasting their faces with tons of make up.  
  
She was Scully.  
Just Scully.  
  
She loved to wear wear chilling outfits and felt comfortable in them. Sometimes it was also cool to stand out from others.  
What other people say didn't matter to her. She didn't care about any comments.  
If only Theresa would be there...she was the only one who accepted Scully the way she was.  
  
Still in her thoughts the music through her headphones suddenly stopped and a look at her phone showed her that the battery was dead.

Hopefully her own mental battery would survive longer in the school the next day.

She threw her boots and jacket on the floor, connected her phone with the charger and decided to sleep a bit. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as she was expecting it.


	2. Meeting Fox Mulder

Her alarm clock rang and annoyed she threw it on the ground. Yawning, she went to the bathroom but it was locked.  
  
"Just a minute, whoever it is!"  
  
"Damn Missy, why are you already in the bath? You never get up that early!"  
  
But Dana didn't get an answer.  
As the door opened, she looked into the face of her older sister Melissa who wore a short green t-shirt and and a sexy black jeans.  
  
"So, what do you think? Am I ready for the boys?"  
  
"Missy, you're going to the college. Who cares about the boys there?", Dana answered and made her way past Melissa into the bathroom, leaving her sister standing in the corridor.  
  
While she made herself ready for the day, she thought about her sister. Missy always wanted to look 'good for the boys' since she was single again, but Scully didn't cared about if boys like her look or if they like her in general.  
  
No boyfriend, no problems.  
That's it.  
  
And about the problems she knew everything from her sister. So she could definitely live without that.  
  
As she went downstairs, she grabbed her lunch packet, gave her mom and dad a good morning kiss on the cheeks, pinched her younger brother's arm and went. She wanted to walk to school, Charlie wanted to take the bus and Melissa was apparently already gone.  
  
Yes, she had kissed her parent's cheeks.  
Why?  
Because she loved them, and she wasn't ashamed of that. She might be a really exhausting daughter the most of the time but nevertheless she owed her family so much.  
  
As she finally arrived at school, she found herself between hundreds of students, some looking at her, some ignoring her.  
And Scully?  
She didn't care about anyone there. First she had to find the secretariat to know in which class she had to go.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
A voice and a touch on her shoulder made her turning around and looking up to a brown haired and green eyed boy. She tried to ignore a warm feeling suddenly coming up.  
  
"Hi", she answered.  
  
"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"  
  
"Apparently." Scully didn't really want to talk with him and made her way inside the school. Unfortunately the boy followed her.  
  
"I guess you're looking for the secretariat. Let me show you the way. I'm Mulder."  
  
First Scully wanted to roll her eyes but then she thought about her current situation. She could definitely need some help so she decided to let him show her the way.  
  
"I'm Scully."

"Hi Scully...so, why are you here in this school now?" Mulder asked her while they were walking upstairs in the first floor to the secretariat.  
  
"We moved in another house. And the way to my old school is too long now."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for you. I'm sure you miss your friends."  
  
Oh yes, Scully missed her friends.  
She missed Theresa and she wished that her best friend would be here. Then she saw a door with the inscription 'Secretariat' on it, so she could think about something else than her friends.  
  
She looked up to Mulder. "Okay so, thanks for showing me the way. I can do the rest alone."  
  
"If you want, I can show you the school later during the big break..."  
  
"No, I don't think that this is necessary. Bye, Mulder." Without another word she turned around and went through the door.  
  
"Bye, Scully", said Mulder quiet as she was already gone and went to his classroom.  
  
After receiving her timetable, Scully tried to find the room in which she had her chemistry lessons and about 10 minutes later she finally found it. The lessons had already started, so she knocked at the door. Hopefully her teacher won't be one of those who are always in a bad mood.  
  
"Come in, please."  
  
She opened the door and looked into the round face of a tiny woman.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming too late. I couldn't find the room", she explained but the teacher was just smiling friendly.  
  
"Don't worry. You are Dana Scully, the new student?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
The teacher nodded and looked around the room. After a few seconds she showed Scully a free seat.  
"You can sit over there. If you have any questions about the topics, then come to me after the lesson."  
  
Scully nodded and went to her seat. And then she saw the boy sitting right next to it.  
  
"Hi again! The world is small, I guess." Mulder grinned at her, while she sat down.  
  
"Yes, and I guess I could really need someone who shows me the school. It's a real maze here!"  
  
"Show me your timetable!", he whispered back while the teacher continued the lesson.  
  
Scully gave her timetable to him and he compared it with his one. After a while he laughed. "Okay, that's funny. We have almost all classes together. Only 4 subjects are different, so you won't get lost here again."  
  
He grinned at her and Scully thought that the school wasn't as bad as she had expected it.


	3. Becoming Friends

Impatiently Scully looked at the clock above the door. It was almost 3pm...

Just one more minute...

A few seconds...and...

Finally the bell rang and all the students jumped up, grabbed their bags and went out of the room. Scully collected her Spanish stuff and threw it in her backpack.  
She hated spanish and was glad that it was over. This was one subject she didn't have together with Mulder and she haven't talked to anyone else this day, so she made her way alone out of the school.

As she turned left and walked down the street, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Scully!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mulder running to her.

"Hi Mulder, are you stalking me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Confused he looked at her while gasping for air because of the run.  
  
Scully just smiled. "First you showed me the complete school, then you let me sit next to you in every subject we had together today and now you're following me down this street, while all the others are going to the bus."

"Well, but you are not going to the bus either", answered Mulder.  
  
Now she couldn't prevent a grin. "Yes, I prefer walking. The way is not so far."

"I always walk home, too. If you don't mind we can walk a part of the way together."

He smiled and started walking next to her. Scully was okay with his company on the way. Somehow she liked him...

Without saying anything, they walked down the street. Scully tried to think about something they could talk about and just as she wanted to say something, Mulder asked her, if she found some friends this day.

"Well, I actually haven't talked to anybody but you, Mulder."

"Oh why?", he asked.

Scully shrugged. "I never had many friends. I'm not that good in making friends and people apparently don't really like me and I'm pretty fine with that. I don't want to be liked by everyone, that would be kinda boring, you know?"  
She tried to sound funny even though she didn't feel as good as she pretended to do.

It was true, she really didn't care if people like her. She just made her own thing and was okay with that but somehow it was good to have someone to talk except for her sister.

"Hm, but you made me like you. So at least you can have one friend here if you want", Mulder said.

"Oh really? Well then thank you very much." She tried to look serious but then they both laughed.

"I haven't seen you talking to someone else as well today, Mulder", asked Scully after a while and looked up to him.

"Yes, um...I don't have any friends here."

"Why that?" Scully couldn't understand this, because he was a really open guy who just came over and talked to her this morning.  
So why should he have any problems in making friends?  
  
Mulder frowned and waited a bit till he answered. "Well Scully...Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?"

Scully laughed out loud as he asked her that but stopped as she saw his serious face. He didn't even smile a bit.

"Oh, you mean that seriously?"

"Yes", he nodded and seemed to wait for an answer.  
  
Now Scully understood. "So all the other pupils didn't want to talk to you because you're interested in the existence of aliens?"

Mulder agreed. "They're calling me _Spooky Mulder_."

Scully could see that this nickname was hurting him, even if he tried to pretend that he didn't care about it.  
  
She shook her head. "But your interests aren't a reason for teasing you!"

"Your outfits and lifestyle aren't a reason for ignoring you either, Scully. But we can't change the society. It is how it is", replied Mulder and shrugged.

They stopped at the next corner because he had to walk in the right street, but Scully in the left.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"You want an answer to that alien thing?"

"Yep", he nodded and waited.  
  
Scully sighed and searched for words. "Okay, well...logically I have to say no, but I'm always open to learn new things."

"And do you think I'm _spooky_?"

Now Scully just looked at him and tried to suppress a smile. "Bye Mulder, see you tomorrow." The she turned around and left Mulder alone.  
  
He watched her going away and grinned. He liked that girl and was glad that he found someone who really talked to him. Scully was different than all the other girls at school, she was special.  
Smiling he turned around and walked home. He was already looking forward to the next day of school.


	4. You and Me - Chemistry

After a couple of weeks, Scully really liked going to her new school. Of course it was hard for her to be without her old friends, especially without Theresa. But they talked every evening on the phone and that was helping her a lot through her first days.

She had told Theresa about Mulder. About how he talked to her, helped her, showed her the school and made her laugh. Of course, Theresa wanted to know more but Scully denied any of her hints that she might like Mulder way more than she revealed.  
  
In the second week of school she had also started talking to a girl in her history class. Her name was Elena and she reminded Scully of herself. She liked to do whatever she wanted and didn't care about other people's opinions. They liked each other from the first minute and Scully was glad that she found her.  
  
After a while, Elena had made friends with Mulder as well and since then the three spent every lunch break together and laughed a lot. Scully felt so comfortbale with both of them and was glad that she found new friends, who accepted her the way she was.  
  
It was friday now and Scully and Mulder made their way out of the school. Outside they met Elena.

"Hey Scully, do you wanna come over tomorrow evening for a sleepover? Then we can watch the movies we talked about yesterday", Elena asked.

"Yes, great idea!"

Scully smiled but Mulder frowned thoughtfully and looked at Scully.

"But we wanted to study for chemistry tomorrow, you remember? You said you'll help me."

Scully laughed. "Of course, Mulder. Don't worry, we'll study the whole afternoon and at the evening I'll go to Elena."

"Good then", sighed Mulder relieved.  
  
The girls looked at each other. Elena grinned but Scully's face had the _don't-you-dare-to-say-something_ expression, so Elena suppressed a laugh, said bye and crossed the street to go home.  
  
Scully and Mulder now walked their usual way home. They had become very close friends in this few weeks and spent every single minute in school together.

Scully was even okay with the fact that he was talking about conspiracy theories all the time. She kinda liked his sense of humour and childish interest in aliens. It made her laugh all the time and she really liked that.  
She really liked _him_.

The next day, Scully and Mulder meet up for studying.

"Oh damn, I'll never understand this."

They were sitting in Mulder's room on the ground while studying for the chemistry test. It's wasn't Mulder's favourite subject at all, so Scully offered to help him and they sat now for about 4 hours together. It was almost 8pm.

"You just have to concentrate. I'll explain it to you again, don't worry...damn, where is the book with the diagram?"

She looked through all the folders and books around them but she couldn't find it.  
  
Mulder saw it just in the same moment as Scully found it. They both reached for it, so their hands touched.

Their eyes met and Scully quickly pulled her hand back. She blushed and lowered her eyes to the book. Mulder still felt the soft touch of her hand on his and he couldn't explain this warm feeling in his stomach.

He noticed that Scully's thoughts were somewhere else as well, and as he saw that her glass was empty, he took the chance to stand up and get new drinks while arranging his thoughts.

"I'll be right back." he smiled, took the drinking glasses and stood up.

_I better don't say anything. I'll see how it goes on._

He was talking to himself in his mind while going in the kitchen and thinking about Scully's cute face as their hands touched.  
  
As he went back in his room, he found Scully asleep on the carpet and couldn't supress a grin. He put the drinks on the table as he saw her cell phone blowing up and decided to answer the call before she would wake up.  
  
It was Elena.

"Hey Scully, when will you come over?", she immediately asked.

"Hi Elena. It's me, Mulder." he said quietly, not to wake Scully.

"Mulder? What are you doing on her phone?"

"Well listen, it was a really exhausting day with all the school stuff and...Scully fell asleep. I really don't want to wake her."

He heard Elena laughing. "Ok, don't worry. Maybe it's better to let her sleep. Take care of her, okay? Bye bye."

"Yes, bye." He put the phone away and looked to Scully.  
  
Carefully he carried her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he put all the school stuff on the ground away before he turned out the light.  
  
Using an pullover as pillow, he lay down on the carpet where he would sleep that night and after a while Mulder fell asleep while listening to her slowly breath.


	5. The first Kiss

"Scully?...Hey Dana...wake up..."

"Hmm...just...five more minutes please"

"But it's already 10am, Scully."

Suddenly Scully opened her eyes and saw Mulder sitting on the site of her bed.  
  
Wait no!

That wasn't _her_ bed. It was _his_ bed!  
She must have fallen asleep while studying!  
  
As Scully realized that, she suddenly sat up and tried to wipe her hair out of her face. She felt how her cheeks turned red again and wished it wouldn't happen.  
  
She saw how Mulder tried to suppress a grin.

"What!?", she asked him, confused about this situation.

"Well, actually I thought I would have been done after all the school stuff...but it was you who fell asleep."

"Oh no, Elena!"

"Don't worry, I told her and she agreed on letting you sleep."

Scully nodded. Did she really sleep on his bed?

"But Mulder, where...? Wait, you slept on the ground?", she asked as she looked to the carpet.

Mulder shrugged and said that it's not a big deal.

"What about your parents? What will they say if they see me coming out of your room?"

"Oh don't worry, they went out yesterday evening. They'll come back today afternoon."

Scully nodded again and stood up. The whole situation felt kinda awkward and she didn't know what to say.

"So...I guess...I guess I should go home now."

She grabbed her school stuff which was laying orderly on the desk and went to the door.  
She heard Mulder following her downstairs, nobody said anything.  
  
As they stood there, ready to say _Bye, see you on Monday_ , they still didn't speak. Scully tried to avoid eye contact, but Mulder looked at her as he would think about something.  
Should he...? Or better not...?  
He took a deep breath and decided to do it.

Mulder stepped forward, took her face gently in his hands and kissed her. He didn't know how Scully would react but then he was surprised as he suddenly felt her returning the kiss.

She let her books fall down and put her hands around his neck to pull him closer and then she felt Mulder's hands wandering down to her hips.  
  
They stood there for a while, passionately kissing each other. It seemed like they didn't want to break apart but finally they stopped to gasp for air.

Mulder's hands on her cheeks again, they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry", Mulder said and grinned.

"I'm not", answered Scully laughing.  
  
They collected Scully's books from the ground and as their hands touched this time, Scully didn't pull her hand back.

"Do you really want to go home?" Mulder gave her the last book and stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hm...well, actually I don't have to", Scully answered and made Mulder smile.  
  
He already liked the idea about spending the day with Scully. "So, what do you think about watching the movies with me instead with Elena?"

She raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "Mulder, do you even know which movies we wanted to watch?"

"No, but I would watch every movie you want, as long as I can sit next to you."

Now Scully grinned and kissed him again. It didn't feel awkward or strange at all. She couldn't explain it, but it all felt so good right now and somehow she liked it how Mulder couldn't stop looking at her. It was perfect.

"So do you wanna come back upstairs with me?", he asked and Scully nodded.

He took her hand while walking back into his room, where she put her books back on the table and after Mulder got some popcorn and something to drink, they sat side by side with the laptop in front of them on his bed. Together they watched movies till the late afternoon.

During the third movie, Scully rested her head on his shoulder and Mulder wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

At almost 6pm Scully decided to go back home.

"Thank you for this afternoon", she said as they stood at the door again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That's cute Mulder, but I would really like to walk these 5 minutes alone, okay?"

"Are you sure?", he asked, taking her hand but she nodded and gave him a last kiss before she made her way home.


	6. Heartbroken

On her way home, she thought about what happened this day and couldn't stop smiling. People were looking at her, confused about the bright smiling girl, walking alone down the street.  
  
Yes, she was happy but what was that between her and Mulder?  
She couldn't deny the strong feelings she had for him. The last time she had these feelings for someone, was a few months ago at her old school. But she soon had realized, that the 18 year old boy wasn't the right one for her. She had found out that he dealed with drugs and that's why they split up.  
  
Since then, she actually didn't believe in finding someone who make her feel like that again...but now there was Mulder.

She was almost home as she heard a girl at the other side of the street talking very loud to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. Can't wait to see you again, Fox!"

Fox?  
  
Scully turned around. How many people with the name _Fox_ could live here?

A strange feeling crawled up inside her and she decided to follow this brown haired girl. She just wanted to be sure...

As she saw her walking straight to Mulder's house, the feeling inside her stomach arrived her chest and made her breath faster.  
  
She saw how Mulder opened the door and the girl threw herself around his neck, laughing happily. Mulder smiled and replied the hug. Scully just wanted to walk away, but then she saw the girl kissing him!

Now Scully desperately wanted to run back home but she couldn't stop looking at them. She waited because she hoped that Mulder would push the girl away, but he didn't.  
  
Scully felt how she teared up and finally she turned around and ran down the street. Her tears were blurring her view but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be as far away from Mulder and this girl as she could be.

After a while she didn't know where she was...she had lost her way but she didn't care at all.  
  
There was a lonely tree standing at the sidewalk. It looked as lonely as Scully felt right in this moment. She sat down under it and started smoking a cigarette. Actually she wanted to stop smoking but she always carried a pack of them in her jacket.  
Slowly she exhaled the smoke and watched it disappearing in the air. Disappearing like her hopes to had finally found someone...  
  
She was sure about one thing. She wouldn't cry because of him, even if she'd never expected that he was one of _those_ guys.  
  
She didn't want to cry.  
  
But she did.

Scully left her house the next morning about 10 minutes later, because she didn't want to walk together with Mulder to school.  
With the ring of the bell she entered the chemistry room and didn't answered Mulders "Good Morning."

They immediately started the test and everybody was supposed to be quiet which was good for Scully. There was no need to explain herself. There was no need to talk go him.  
  
Scully looked down at her test. It was actually not as difficult as she'd expected it and so she started. She felt, how nervous Mulder sat next to her but she ignored him.  
  
After 30 minutes, Scully finished the test and stood up. The teacher allowed the students to leave after writing the test, so she put the sheets at her teacher's desk and left the room, feeling Mulder's eyes following her.  
  
Scully walked down the stairs to the library, her favourite place at school. She greeted the librarian Mrs. Banks and sat on a table at a window in a hidden corner and stared outside.  
  
Yesterday, she had called Elena to pick her up and then she told her everything.

About studying with Mulder.  
About touching his hand.  
About kissing Mulder.  
About seeing another girl kissing him...

After Elena brought her back home, Scully called Theresa to tell her everything as well. She couldn't remember the last time she heard that many swearwords but it somehow made her feel a bit better.

As she was laying then lonely in her bed, she had thought about what to do and decided to ignore him. He wasn't worth to spend time with anymore. She felt betrayed...she didn't know what to do at all.  
  
She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know who this girl was. Scully just wanted to forget the girl's lips on Mulder's. She wanted to forget the feeling of her own lips on Mulder's.  
She wanted to forget everything about him.


	7. Explanations

She was torn out of her thoughts as she heard steps coming closer followed by a quiet voice.

"Hi Scully."

She turned around and looked up into Mulder's face. Her brain told her to stand up and go away but she stayed.  
  
Mulder sat down at the other chair, looking quite unsure at Scully.

"Scully, is everything okay? Is it because of yesterday? Was it wrong to kiss you?"

 Scully just stared at the table.

"Scully, please talk to me!"

Mulder looked worried and grabbed for her hand but Scully stood up and walked to the door.

The next lesson would begin in about 20 minutes, so she decided to stroll a bit through the streets to order her thoughts.  
  
As she crossed the street, Scully heard Mulder following her again.

"Scully! Please wait...Come on, that's childish! Just tell me why you're mad at me."

"You're really asking why I'm mad at you!?"

She turned around, yelling angry at him and feeling tears in her eyes. But no, she definitely didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
Mulder was confused. "Scully what...?"

"I saw you, Mulder! You and this girl. Yesterday...a few minutes after I went back home. I saw you two kissing!"

Her voice broke and she looked away, because he shouldn't see her tears.  
  
But he saw them.

"Oh no, listen...you completely misunderstand this!"

"How can I misunderstand that!?"

"Scully, calm down please!"

Now Mulder was a bit in rage, too. All he wanted was explaining it to her but seeing her so disappointed and desperate made him feel guilty.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Listen, the girl you saw...her name is Diana. She was my girlfriend over a year ago but that's over. She moved in another town last year and I didn't even know that she was here for the weekend. She visited her aunt and decided to visit me as well. Right after you went, she called me, saying that she's almost there. As I then opened the door, she suddenly kissed me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't even move but after a few seconds I made it to push her away."

Out of breath Mulder stopped, waiting for a reaction of Scully. She kept staring at an invisible point in the air without saying anything.  
  
Mulder sighed and continued. "I told her that she shouldn't have done that. We're not a couple anymore and there's someone else who is more important to me than anything else on this damn planet."

His voice got softer and he reached for Scully's hand.  
  
She didn't know why but she allowed him to take her hand in his.

Was that true? Of course, he could have said the truth. Scully looked up into his eyes, to get sure about the meaning of his words.

She immediately sank into his beautiful green eyes and knew he was saying the truth. Mulder's face looked so sad and she could see how desperately he wanted her to believe him.

"I'm sorry", said Scully and stepped closer to lean against him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "You don't have to apologise. But please talk to me the next time. You can tell me everything."

"I know, but I just thought that I'm not important to you. It felt like someone ram a knife straight into my heart."

"You're one of the most important people to me and I swear I would never hurt you."

He kissed her head and Scully took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. They stood like that for a while, hugging each other and enjoying the closeness.  
  
But not every moment lasts forever. Mulder took Scully's hand and dragged her softly back to school.

"What are you doing today after school?", Mulder asked her.

"Nothing yet, I didn't plan anything."

"Well, I have an idea...but you would have to wait till the evening, when it's dark outside."  
He grinned and Scully wondered what he was thinking about. Finally she agreed.

"Don't worry, it's harmless. Nothing dangerous", he laughed as he saw her skeptical face.

Finally Scully made it to laugh again, too.  
"Haha Mulder, what do you wanna do?"

"Shh, wait till later", he smiled.  
  
Now Scully was even more curious. She didn't want to wait till the evening and thought about what he was planning. Mulder noticed that and smiled.

"Scully, concentrate on something else now. I won't tell you anyway."

"But Mulder...!"

"No." He made a serious face but couldn't prevent a grin.

"Scully, I'm sure you'll like it. Try to think about something else now."

He kissed her lips before their ways separated. Scully's next lessons was math now, but Mulder had to go to the gym to PE.  
On the way to the classroom, she was still thinking about what she would expect later.


	8. Surprise

After the school day, Mulder was waiting for Scully on the schoolyard. He immediately saw her red hair in the crowd of students and had to smile. He couldn't believe that he deserved someone like her.

"Hi! How was math today You said yesterday you started a new topic?", asked Mulder.

He took her hand and they walked together down the street.

"It was okay, I actually don't know why they all have problems with the new topic. It's quite easy. The other subjects today were okay as well", answered Scully and shrugged.  
  
Mulder grinned. He knew that Scully loved math and science and how easy it was for her.

"But Mulder, will you tell me now what you planned for later?"

She stopped walking and looked up to him, her face begging for an answer.

"Well Scully...No. I won't tell you. I want to surprise you, so you really have to wait." He placed one hand on her cheek.

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh I'm sure you'll love it. You're just a bit impatient, that's all", he laughed and winked.  
  
Scully grimaced and they continued walking side by side. Mulder brought Scully at home.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8, okay?"

"Okay, but don't ring the door bell. I'll come down through the window because I don't want my parents asking stupid questions."

Mulder agreed and kissed her goodbye.

During the next hours, Scully tried to concentrate at her homework but she couldn't stop thinking about Mulder and what he planned.

What could it be? And why so late in the day? She didn't have any clue and forced herself to do her school stuff or she'd go crazy.  
  
At 7:50pm, Scully put on her boots and jacket. She had told her family, she'd study and they all knew that they should better not disturb her.

As she opened the window, she accidentally kicked a book from the windowsill and bit her lip, hoping that nobody heard it.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Melissa looked after Scully. "Hey is everything...? Oh."

She was surprised but grinned then.  
"I haven't seen anything. Have fun but watch out!"

She closed the door again and Scully sighed relived. That was why she loved her sister.  
  
As she finally stood under the tree in front of her house, she saw Mulder crossing the street.

"Hi."

"Hi Scully, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, I'm so curious!"

He smiled, took her hand and they started walking.

"Where are we going?", asked Scully after they were walking for about 10 minutes but Mulder didn't say anything. He only smiled the whole time.

"I want to show you a place, I've never showed someone before", he whispered mysteriously.  
  
Now Scully was even more curious and suddenly she saw an old decommissioned factory ground.

"Mulder, what...?"

"Just wait."

He walked to one of the buildings on the left side, it looked old and damaged. Mulder noticed her skeptical look and took both of her hands.

"Do you trust me?"

Scully nodded. Of course she trusted him.  
  
So they both walked inside and climbed up the stairs to the roof of the building.

Suddenly Scully was speechless, seeing the beautiful view over the city. The moon shined bright and full above them, creating a beautiful delicate light.  
  
Mulder stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Do you like it?"

"Serious question?"

"Good, and if no aliens are coming to abduct us then the evening could be great."

"I'm pretty sure it would be your greatest day if they come for real!", Scully laughed and turned around, stood up on tiptoes and kissed him. She felt his lips forming a smile.  
  
After a while he turned around and showed her what he prepared. A few meters next to them lay some blankets and a big thermos bottle, filled with tea.

"Mulder, you're too cute. Nobody had ever done something like that for me. Thank you."

"You deserve something like that every day", he answered and they sat down and cuddled into the blankets, drinking some tea.

"Scully, you still didn't gave me an answer on what I've asked you at the day we first met."

"You still wanna know if I think you're spooky? Well, I'd say you're a bit crazy and cute."

"So not spooky?"

"No, but for me you're perfect" She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
Suddenly a shooting star appeared in the sky and both looked after it.

"Make a whish, Scully."

"It's already fulfilled."

She leaned her back against his chest, enjoying his arms around her, feeling the warmth of his body and his kisses on her hair.

That was perfect.

Simply perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Philes! I really hope you liked the story and if you feel like you can leave some feedback ♡


End file.
